1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to a flush toilet with an add-on liquid dispenser, and more particularly, to a liquid dispenser being installed outside a flush toilet so that users can visually check the level of liquid in the container of the dispenser for replenishment and casually choose different smell or strength of liquid for use with the toilet.
2. Related Art
Using bathroom is a part of our daily life. Since toilets may contain germs to contaminate the bath wares such toothbrush, cups, towels and so on, it is desired to have the toilet been cleaned and disinfected after every time use.
Taiwanese Patents No. 514085, 502763, 351365 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,992 disclose different detergent dispensers for a toilet. However, these detergent dispensers are all used to be installed inside the water tank of the toilet. In a long-term use, it is inconvenient to replace the detergent dispenser or replenish the detergent. On the other hand, because the detergent dispenser is immersed in the water, gross and slippery attachment may grow outside the detergent dispenser. Moreover, it is impossible to check the residual amount of the detergent dispenser visually.